


*// where's my ghost in the mirror.

by waitingnear



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Max Centric, the ghost quartet au no one asked for., the stranger things & it kids don't interact!, there are wayyy more characters, these are just the core few, this will be explained further along.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingnear/pseuds/waitingnear
Summary: — i've got a thousand one stories. every single one of them's a lie.





	*// where's my ghost in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be SUPER confusing at the start && i apologize in advance.

**the party.**  
_hawkins, indiana. 1985_

 

_maxine mayfield._

haunting shadows grew on the walls. max had been looking up at the ceiling for the past hour. thoughts plagued her mind as she lay in bed. thoughts of both worth and worthlessness. it seemed as if perhaps a ghost could be lingering. her house wasn't haunted, though. max didn't believe in ghosts.

what if there was a ghost residing in the very room she slept in? _what if the ghost was her?_


End file.
